This invention relates to an automatic flow system, and more particularly to a control system which automatically provides the necessary ingredients to an automatic mixing device which is utilized for mixing a developer solution and a fixer solution for processing all types of films.
In a typical hospital, photo laboratory, or Radiology Department, a considerable number of x-ray and other films are processed on a regular basis. In order to process such films a developer solution and a fixer solution are needed. The developer solution is typically formed of a combination of ingredients which are mixed together in conjunction with water. Similarly, the fixer solution combines various ingredients in combination with water to form the proper solution. Typically, three ingredients are utilized to form the developer solution and two ingredients form the fixer solution.
In most situations, an automatic mixing device is utilized to form the proper developer and fixer solutions. Such equipment is readily available, with one such piece of equipment being the Kodak Automixer, which is commercially available from the Eastman Kodak Company. In this device, as well as with other similar devices, three individual containers are inverted and placed into appropriate compartments on one side of the Automixer and two containers are inverted and placed in appropriate compartments on the opposing side of the Automixer. The three containers provide their ingredients in conjunction with water to form the developer solution, while the other two containers provide their ingredients, together with water, to provide a fixer solution.
While such device is readily utilized in situations where a large number of films must be processed on a regular basis, there is so much continued changing and replacing of the various containers in the Automixer as to become an almost intolerable burden. Where large volumes of films must be developed, the containers providing the developer and fixer ingredients often must be changed at almost hourly intervals. This continuous replenishing process is one that is most inconvenient, in addition to being expensive and time consuming. Also, it is quite costly to continuously provide the developer and fixer ingredients in small containers.
Accordingly, while the Automixers are of considerable importance, it would be beneficial if a continuous supply of ingredients could be provided to the Automixer. However, the supply to the Automixer must be such that the ingredients are provided in predetermined quantities. Thus, each time the Automixer is replenished, the ingredients must be provided in a predetermined amount in order to maintain the necessary proportions for the developer and fixer mixture solutions. However, while such predetermined amounts must be provided, it will be convenient if there could also be a continuous supply to the Automixer.